Animals
by Wolfie The Fearless
Summary: Weiss sneaks out late at night to hang out with the girlfriend her father despises.


A sleek, Black Dodge Hellcat pulled up to a house with it's headlights off. The house was dark except for one room on the second floor.

A figure from inside the car pulled out a scroll, the screen illuminated the figure's face. A girl with bright amber eyes, jet black hair and black faunus ears. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed out a simple message.

" _I'm here."_

She clicked send and waited patiently with one hand on the steering wheel. She stared at the home, focusing her gaze on the top floor where a single window was lit up. The soft glow reaching the trees nearby. Just then the window opened the light from inside, it showed a petite white-haired girl climbing out the window. The girl flipped her hair in an attempt to get rid of the stray hair in her face. She walked the length of the roof, her steps quiet. The girl reached the line of trees and use the closest tree to climb down onto the lush green grass of the front yard.

She then made a mad dash towards the car she threw open the car door and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Hey Blake." She greeted. "Mom and dad went to sleep." She added her voice dropping into a purr as she reached over to place a hand on the faunus' denim-clad knee.

Blake let out an exaggerated gasp and held a hand over her heart. "My, my _Weiss_! How scandalous of you! What would your parents think?"

Weiss leaned forward. "Shut up and kiss me."

Blake's lips turned into a smirk as she did as she was told. The kiss was hungry and full of passion.

They broke apart when air became an issue, their ragged breaths filled the space around them. Blake turned on the cars headlights and drove off down the street.

"I didn't know you were allowed to drive Blake." Weiss stated as she fiddled with the seat belt.

"I just got my license back." Blake replied shrugging her black T-shirt clad shoulders. The street lights filled the car as they drove past, giving Weiss a good look of the many tattoos that covered her girlfriend's pale arms.

Weiss giggled. "You're _so bad._ No wonder my father doesn't want me dating you."

Blake let out a chuckle as she turned onto a dirt road, tall trees lining each side. "We're almost there by the way."

Weiss abandoned her seatbelt, leaned over the car's console and whispered into a peirced faunus ear. " _Good."_

The white-haired girl then moved her hand higher up on the faunus' girl leg, She smirked when she heard the driver's breathe hitch. Weiss' mouth moved to Blake's human ear and started to nibble.

Blake bit her lip as she felt Weiss start to bite and tug on her ear. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel. "It's hard to steer when your breathing in my ear Weiss." She said.

Weiss let out a breathy chuckle. "Then let me do something else."

Weiss pulled back from Blake and placed both hands on the faunus' legs. She rubbed and squeezed her girlfriend's thighs. She smiled when she felt the car speed up everytime she squeezed a certain spot closer to her prize. Feeling bold, Weiss slipped a hand into the faunus' shirt and lifted it up exposing the toned abs underneath.

Blake blushed heavily as she felt Weiss start to pepper the tattoos on her midsection with kisses. Weiss flicked her tongue which caused the car to spring forward when the faunus' leg jolted and pressed down on the gas pedal even more. "Weiss, Honey, your gonna make me drive into a ditch."

Weiss smirked and said "Then hurry up and park."

Blake did just that. She slowed down and parked a couple yards away from some train tracks. She turned off the car but left the keys in the ignition.

Weiss climbed onto Blake's lap once the car came to a stop, her foot knocked the keys onto the floor without the duo noticing. She used the lever on the side of the seat to lower Blake so that she was lying on her back.

Blake leaned up and started to kiss Weiss' neck. "Your mom's gonna be _pissed_ if she finds out the parts of you I'll be kissing." She said with a smirk as she heard her girlfriend start to breathe harder and start to grind against her.

Weiss gripped Blake's hair and pulled down the collar of her light blue shirt. " _Lower!"_ She gasped, voice filled with need.

Blake hummed as she dipped lower and started kissing and nipping at the white-haired girl's chest.

Weiss bit her lip and closed her eyes when she felt her girlfriend go lower. She let go of her shirt collar and instead gripped Blake's bicep. She could feel the mucle flex and harden as Blake's hand made their way up her skirt.

Weiss heard a noise from outside the car she opened her eyes and glanced outside the driver side window. It was pitch back, she couldn't focus with the faunus nipping at her chest. The white-haired girl let go of Blake's head and pushed lightly on the faunus' chest.

"What was that?" Weiss whispered.

Blake huffed and laid down. "I think it was the wind, no one knows we're out here babe."

Weiss turned around to look outside the front windshield. "There's my dad!" She screamed. Blake sat up as Weiss scrambled to get off her lap and fix her clothes.

Blake felt her heart sink as she saw the white mustache of Weiss' father. She looked franticly for the keys. "Shit! The keys aren't in the ignition!"

Weiss tried desperately to hide the hickeys on her chest as her father stomped closer. She could see a vein on his forehead throbbing.

The car keys in her shaking hands, Blake turned on the car to roll down the window when the her door flew open with sheer force.

"What are you doing with my daughter!" Wiess' father yelled angrily.

 ** _(A/N:) What is up guys, hope you are having a wonderful day. So my birthday was a success-more or less. Apparently, camping in the mountains with so much smoke was a bad idea. I was sick for the past few days and i'm still recovering. So i decided to make a short story for you guys to make up for my absence. Let me know what you think and if i should continue this._**


End file.
